Now or Never
by Xenatig
Summary: Sequel to Never Say Never. Will Drew make sure Misty's story comes true? contestshipping


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own pokemon…**

The green haired boy slowly walked down the dirt road. He knew she was continuing her journey tomorrow, so he had to act this afternoon. He knew she would meet him. He had gained the confidence after hearing that conversation between her and Misty the night before._ I hope she doesn't get mad at me over that if she ever finds out…_But he had to laugh at the expression she gave him when he came up out of no-where and told her to be at the lookout at sunset and then walked off. She just stared at him wide eyed and he could have sworn he saw a blush creep across her face.

As he neared the spot he stopped. She was already there as he knew she would be and he just watched her for a while. She looked to beautiful as she stared into the colored sky and once again felt the blush come across his face. _Ok Ok calm down I can do this._ He gave the stem of the rose in his pocket a small squeeze before walking ahead to meet her.

"Hey May"

She spun around to face him with a startled expression and he held back a smirk. His heart sped up a bit as he watched the smile grow on her face.

"Hey Drew"

He walked up beside her and they both just stared at the sky for a while.

"Isn't it pretty?" May said smiling her attention still on the sun. Drew grinned, ready with his comeback.

"You think everything is _pretty_"

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?"

Drew's expression didn't change. "What do you think?" _I thought she'd figure something was up by now, but I guess she's too angry heh heh…_

"Ah! Drew! Why do you always do that! One day I'm really gonna-" She never finished as Drew shoved the prepared rose into her face.

"Please stop talking"

May gave him the best glare she could muster, but he just grinned. He thought it was cute when she got angry.

She snatched the rose away from him and continued to glare at the sky. He watched as she calmed down and her expression turned soft.

"This for beautifly to?"

The conversation was becoming so accurate it was starting to scare him. _She still hasn't noticed _He thought and sweat dropped. He turned away from her.

"Kinda"

May turned to face the sunset as Drew turned back to face her. He watched slightly amused at her struggle to ignore him. _Ok it's now or never_

"May?"

She turned and their eyes locked. He gave her the most loving stare he could muster. _Here we go_

May was taken aback. "D-Drew?"

Drew shook his head as a gesture for her to not speak.

May is still frozen as Drew slowly leaned in and she could feel his breath on her lips. "Still haven't figured it out yet huh?" He whispered and quickly placed his lips on hers before she could answer.

May made a quick recovery from the confusion and kissed him back. They wrapped their arms around each other and Drew pulled her closer to him never wanting to let go.

They finally parted in need for air as the last of the suns rays vanished. There foreheads touched and they smiled at each other.

"We better start heading back now" _I might actually get away with it…_

He went to take her hand, but she stopped him and gave him a suspicious look.

"You know Drew, this feels awfully familiar" Drew started to get a little nervous._ Uh-oh_

"And what do you mean I haven't figured it out yet? What haven't I figured out Drew?"

Drew started to back away "Uhh well you see, I was getting my pokemon checked last night at the Poke Center and nurse Joy said I should have a walk around…and…um…"

May was trying to give him an annoyed look, but was struggling because of her fear._ Please don't let him have heard! Please PLEASE! Don't let him have heard!_

Drew tried to think of something to say that would spare his life. "But, uh….." She raised her eyebrows at him and she gave a nervous smile "Uhh...I love you to?" He watched as shock and realization crossed her face followed by a deep blush.

Drew didn't wait around any longer, fearing for his life.

"Drew you eavesdropper! Come back here!" She yelled running after him. She wasn't really mad, just a little embarrassed. This was proved by the smile that formed on her face and the small laugh she let out. She replayed the word in her head. _'Uh…I love you to?'_ Sure it wasn't all that romantic, but that kiss sure was. She was getting closer to Drew now and laughed at the picture of fear on his face (I can't imagine it either so don't worry). She tackled him to the ground and hugged him and he held his eyes shut. After realizing she was hugging him and not knocking him senseless, he slowly opened his eyes to see her smiling at him confusion clearly visible on his face. May giggled "Don't worry Drew, I'm not mad. I just wish I could have told you how I felt in person." Relief flooded through Drew and he smiled and hugged her back. "I love you May" He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I love you to Drew" she whispered back. They pulled away from each other and Drew kissed May lovingly on the lips. May happily kissed back and too soon Drew pulled away and stood up holding his hand out to her. "Come on lets get you back, you friends would probably be starting to worry"

May was still in a bit of a daze as she let herself be pulled up. "Friends…?"

Drew laughed. Yes. Laughed. May snapped out of it and began to giggle, a blush spreading on her face. "Um I mean….."

"Come on" Drew said still slightly laughing as he pulled her along. May grinned at him as she wrapped her fingers around his hand and together they walked back the happiest they had ever been.

**Authors note:** Oh my gosh that was such a cheesy ending, but I couldn't think of anything else! Anyway I hope you liked the sequel and I'm so sorry it took me forever and ages to put up . It was kinda hard trying not to make it the same scene as the first, but I managed .


End file.
